AUROR
by donalddeutsch
Summary: This is a story that is like the show cops, called Aurors. Each chapter will be about a day on the job of a different auror or team of aurors. Sorry the first chapter is short. -Donald
1. Harry Potter

**AUROR**

Chapter 1: Harry Potter

A/N: This story is based loosely on the TV show Cops. Each chapter will be about a day in the life of a different Auror. Chapter one will be our favorite boy who lived, Harry Potter. Chapter two will be his best friend Ronald weasley. Three will have Hermione Granger. Four Nymphadora Tonks. Five will have the Auror swat team. Six will be about headquarters. Seven will show what I think some of there training is like. The eighth and final chapter will be about a group of new recruits going through there first years with the Aurors. This isn't going to be a Parody, it will show what each person(s) or teams go through on each day. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it. —Donald

Harry had been an Auror for around 10 years now, and was sitting on a stakeout watching a known hangout for death eaters. He was sitting there watching for a certain blonde man that he has had dealings with since he was 11 years old going to Hogwarts. He didn't really want to take him in at this time, but it was his job.

It was around midnight when Draco Malfoy came out of the bar, and started walking down the street. He had just gotten out of a meeting with the old order of the death eaters about going on with the last orders of there master before he was defeated by the boy who lived 10 years earlier. Their orders were to keep the wizard world pure, and to kill the mudbloods and half bloods of their world. Draco was in a good mood as he walked down the street. When he rounded the corner near his apartment, he ran into a tall man in black robes. "Who are you, move the hell out of my way. Do you know who I am?" Draco snarled at the man who just seemed to chuckle at his attitude.

"Draco Malfoy, you have been charged with being a known death eater, and for both planning and implementing the deaths of muggles, and muggle born. You are under arrest for these crimes, do you understand what I am telling you?" The voice is someone that Draco hadn't heard in quite a few years, but knew who it was immediately.

"Potter, so they sent you after me. That is fitting. Of course I understand what your saying, and you know that now I have to fight you. You won't take me in without the fight." Draco first tried to apparate out of there, but when he found that he couldn't he drew his wand and fired off a killing curse at Harry.

Harry dodged out of the way, and fired off a stunner at Draco, which he had dodged also. They had fired curse after curse at each other, before Harry got in a good shot and knocked Draco out. Harry bound him and called in that he had caught Malfoy and would be bringing him in now. "To bad you didn't turn from Voldemort when you could Malfoy, now you will most certainly be given the kiss for your crimes. If not for the killings and plotting, then most certainly for the attempted killing of an Auror by use of the killing curse while he was trying to take you in." Harry shook his head as he disapparated away with Draco Malfoy back to the holding cells of the ministry of magic.

Harry was sitting in his office filling out the paperwork for the arrest when his boss walked in. "Hey Moody, I finally caught him." Harry smiled up at his friend and boss, Alastor Moody, also known as Mad Eyed Moody.

"I saw that. Was it a clean arrest?"

"Of course it was, but we have a new charge on him now. He tried to use the killing curse on me once he found out he couldn't apparate away. I was lucky that I was able to get out of the way of it. There was a small battle before I could take him down, but there wasn't any innocents around for it was after midnight."

"Well he will deffinetely be getting the kiss for that one. I'm glad that it went down pretty easily for you. How is Ginny doing, has she had that kid yet? She should be about ready to have it by now. How long does she have?"

"No she hasn't had the kid yet, but she is do any time now. I might have to leave rather quickly today, she said she thought it might come today, but said I could go to this one quick assignment, because she knew that I knew that I would probably get him today. Is it alright if I take the rest of the day off, I don't have anything more on my plate." Harry was looking up at his boss with a bit of pleading in his eyes.

"Go, get to your wife. She needs you now, and I wouldn't want to get on her bad side." Moody smiled at the young man, as he watched him leave the office after signing the paperwork which he left with his boss.

A/N: ok I hope that this isn't disappointing to you. I also promise that the chapters will get longer and better. Please read and review. ----Donald


	2. Ron Weasley

**AUROR**

Chapter 2: Ron Weasley

A/N: Like I said in the first chapter, this is a day in the life of different Auror's or Auror teams. It is based loosely on the TV show Cops, which I own none of. This one is about our favorite red head, and you will find that each chapter will be at a different time in their careers. Whereas the first chapter was based on one of Harry Potters days in his 10th year of being an Auror, or actually just a couple of hours of it. This one will be taking place in Ron's first year of being one. ----Donald

Ron had only been a fully trained Auror for a month, and he was on his first assignment. He was sent out to escort a prisoner to Azkaban, the wizards' prison. He wasn't alone, in fact he was with his two best friends, and fellow Auror's Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They went into the training as soon as they graduated from Hogwart's three years ago, and were some of the most promising young Aurors with the ministry. This is an easy assignment for them, and they didn't have to worry about it. They were taking a couple of their former classmates to the prison for being death eaters. These two were a couple of the dumbest in their year, but that was just a facade. They were just caught two weeks ago by Moody and Tonks, and their trial was quick. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle admitted to being death eaters while under Verittesarium (sorry if I spelled it wrong), but for some reason they weren't able to give up the location of their cohort Draco Malfoy. They were going to be spending the rest of their lives in the prison, because they hadn't actually killed anyone yet. Their sentence was so harsh, because of a new law recently passed by the minister of magic saying that any caught death eaters would be sentenced to the prison for life if they didn't commit any murders.

"Are you guys ready for this? I will be glad when we get back to be able to have the rest of the day to ourselves if it was possible. These two shouldn't be any problem for the three of us." Ron was talking to his friends as they were walking down to the holding cells to pick up Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione looked at Ron with a smile, considering that they have been dating for a couple of years now, and were happy together. "Of course we're ready Ron, do you have the paperwork with you?"

"Yep right here. Now let's get going, I know my sister won't be too happy if we didn't bring Harry home safe." Ron gave his other friend a friendly smack on the back. He knew that Harry was happy and so was Ginny. Ginny was in the Auror class that was a year behind them, and would be graduating from the classes in about six months. He also knew that they were going to be married as soon as Ginny got done with her training.

Harry just smiled at his two friends, and nodded. He had been re-reading a letter he had just received from Ginny while waiting for the paperwork to come through. "So this is just a simple transport mission right? Well we should be back before dinner then. Well let's go get these two, so we can get going." Harry followed his friends and teammates down to the cells.

"Crabbe, Goyle up and attum. It's time to go. We will be the ones to escort you to Azkaban. Do either of you need to take care of anything before we go? I didn't think so." Ron and Harry each grabbed one of them as Hermione led them out of the building. They were in magical shackles, and were led out to a waiting van which they would use to take them to the prison. The five of them piled into the back of the van, and Hermione climbed into the front to drive.

"We should be there in about four hours, then we can leave them to the guards, and leave the van there also. We will be apparating back to the ministry after. You all ready to go?" Hermione asked back to the men in the back.

"Let's get out of here Mione. I don't want to be with these two any longer than I have to." Ron and Harry said at the same time.

As they drove off to Azkaban, Ron's mind went back to their times at Hogwarts and the times that they had. He thought about the time that they decided to become Auror's, and how much everyone was proud of the four of them. Ginny had decided to at the same time, and had been helped with all her classes that she needed to pass to qualify. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all graduated at the top of their class, both at Hogwarts and in Auror training. They were the golden trio again, as they were an unstoppable team together. They also knew that their team wouldn't really be complete til Ginny finished her training, but when she did, they were going to be one of the most powerful Auror teams around. Ron also thought back to five years ago when Ron finally admitted his feelings for Hermione, and what she had told him back then. "Finally Ron, I can't believe you took so long, but I also love you." After that night, Harry finally was able to admit his feelings for Ginny without having to worry about Ron being the over protective big brother. Four hours later, Ron was still reminiscing when they arrived at Azkaban and led their prisoners into the prison. After dropping them off, they apparated back to the ministry and spent the rest of the day in quiet anticipation of the years to come.

That night as Ron and Hermione sat eating a quiet dinner at there flat, Ron got down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his jeans. "Hermione, I have loved since we first met. I know that I was only just able to admit it to you five years ago, but I don't ever want to leave you. Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" When he asked this, he opened the box and showed her a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Oh Ron, it's beautiful and of course I will marry you." Ron slipped the ring onto her finger, and then kissed her.

"Thank you Mione, you have made me the happiest wizard in the world. We will tell Harry and Ginny tomorrow at work." Ron hugged her and led her to their shared bedroom and went to bed smiling.

A/N: Ok, I know this is turning out to be happy times like it seems my stories are. So what. That's just the way I write. If you want to read hard times, read my sequel to Daddy Harry, Twin Power. It has a new Dark Lord in it, and it's going to get dark. But if you do read it, I would read Daddy Harry first, or you might not understand things. —Donald


	3. Hermione Granger

**AUROR**

Chapter 3: Hermione Granger

"Welcome ladies and gentleman. I am glad to welcome you to the retirement party of one of our most talented senior Auror's, Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley. She and her friends' Ron Weasley and Harry Potter started with the Auror program right out of Hogwarts, 35 years ago. They have gone through good times and bad. They saw the downfall of the Dark Lord Voldemort right after they got out of school, and before they started their training. They took down the rest of the inner circle of death eaters. She had four children with her loving husband and partner Ron Weasley. In fact their children are now senior Aurors themselves. Well enough from me, some people would like to say a few things before she gives her speech. First up I would like to invite Ginny Potter-Weasley up." Everyone applauded as Ginny came up to speak.

"Thank you Alastor. I remember when I first met Hermione, she was one of the nicest people around. She didn't look at me as anything more than a possible friend. She and my brother Ron and their best friend Harry Potter helped me out in many ways during the years at Hogwarts, anything from when my body and mind was taken over by Tom Riddle A.K.A. Lord Voldemort in my first year, to when she let me cry on her shoulder when I didn't think that Harry would ever see me more than Rons little sister. She has always been like a sister to me, and finally became my sister when her and Ron got married 33 years ago. She stood up with me as my maid of honor when I got married to my husband, and was there to help me through my pregnancy. I am thankful for her friendship through the years. The four of us made one hell of a team which no death eater ever wanted to meet up with, or have on their tail. Thank you Mione for being there." Ginny raised her glass to her friend and sister to the applause of the people that were there.

The next person that stood up was Harry Potter and he started. "Friends, co-workers, and family, I am here to tell you about my friend and sister Hermione Weasley-Granger. I first met her in my first year at Hogwart's on the train ride there. She came into the train compartment where he was sitting with Ron asking if they had seen a toad anywhere. They had a good laugh at this, and said no they haven't. We didn't at first become friends with her, but after an incident on Halloween that year, when a professor had let loose a Mountain Troll into the castle, and we saved her in the girls bathroom, that we became close friends. We had become the golden trio of Hogwarts that night. I have always thought of her as the sister I never had, and I am proud to call her my sister now. We have been fighting Voldemort's forces for the last 30 years, and I am proud to say that I am very sure that we have finally defeated them all. This is a night for Mione tho, so I only have a couple of more things to say. You have been a good friend to me for the almost the last 50 years. Thank you Mione, may you and Ron finally be able to relax and enjoy your retirement." Harry bowed to Hermione, and sat down as Ron stood up to make his speech.

"Mione, you are my everything. I have loved you since our fourth year at Hogwarts, and I am sorry that it took me until our 6th year to say anything. You have been my partner and mother to my children for the last 30 years. We have gone through a lot in those years, and I wouldn't change a thing for it. I love you Mione, and I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you." Everyone had a tear in there eye as Ron sat down. He gave Hermione a kiss and a hug before she got up for her speech.

When Hermione stood up, everyone could tell that she had been trying to hold back the tears. "Thank you everyone for the lovely party. 46 years ago, I got my first taste of the wizadring world when I got my letter to go to Hogwarts. I was scared and didn't know what to think. I had been afraid that I wouldn't be able to find any friends, and was going to be lonely in the big school. When I met Harry and Ron, the first thing I said was if they had seen a toad, and then I told Ron that he had dirt on his nose. What a way to make friends don't you think. Well even tho that wasn't the best start for a friendship, it turned out all right. We became friends almost two months later, and have been together ever since. I know that you know us for our reputation as either a brain, a prankster, or the boy who lived, but we are also so much more. We are loving people that would do anything for a friend or family member, and have done more than anyone can ever know for the world around. Thank you all for being a friend and family." Hermione was crying after her speech and sat down as Ron wrapped her up in his arms as the crowd erupted in applause.

Mad Eyed Moody stood up again and said, "thank you guys for the engaging speeches. I have a few more announcements to make before we start the dancing and the rest of the party. First off, we would like to give Hermione the golden wand, which is the highest honor given to retiring senior Aurors and post mortem when they die in action for the ministry. We would also like to give her a monthly pension to help her and her family for the rest of their lives. Thank you Hermione for your years of service to the Wizadring world." Moody handed her the plaque with the wand on it to the great applause of everyone in the hall.

The rest of the night went quite well with dancing, dining, and partying. The end of the night found Ron and Hermione getting ready to go off on a second honeymoon cruise around the world. They lived happily ever after.


	4. Nymphadora Tonks

**AUROR**

Chapter 4: Nymphadora Tonks

It had been a quiet night on the late shift, when Tonks was attacked by 20 death eaters. She took down 10 of them before her back up could get there. She had been badly hurt, but still standing when they wrapped things up. She was taken to St. Mungos wizadring hospitals in London to get patched up. When she got there, there were about 30 different friends and family there because they heard that she was attacked. Her team of special forces had been waiting for her to hear whether or not she was going to be ok. Tonks was in charge of the Auror S.W.A.T. teams. They were made up of specially trained Auror's and hit wizards. There were 10 on the squad that included Harry and Ginny Potter and Hermione and Ron Weasley. The others included her own husband, Remus Lupin and had been specially trained by the head of the Aurors, Mad Eyed Moody himself. They were there for one of their own, and had been there since she got there. Tonks was very bad off, but the medi-witches said she would survive.

"Did you get a good look at the ones who attacked you Tonks? Did any of them get away? Are you ok?" Harry had asked her through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry Harry, I didn't get a good look at them, but we got them all. I will be fine with a bit of rest. You being the second in command of this group will be in charge until I can get back on my feet. Don't worry, you will do fine." Tonks smiled up at the young Auror, and was glad that she had chose him as her second for the group. He was level headed, and fast on his feet. She would take a couple of days off to heal, and see what Harry could do under the pressure of being in command. Tonk didn't let anyone know, but she was thinking about retiring in a couple of years, and was getting Harry ready to take over. She looked down at her belly and was glad that she was still able to feel the baby that was growing inside her. It was hers and Remuses first child, and she was happy for it. She hadn't told him yet that she was pregnant, and also didn't tell him that she was going to retire to raise their children. "Harry, can you go get Remus and ask him to come in here a second, and also make sure we have some privacy for a few minutes?" She smiled up at the man.

"Sure Tonks, I will be right outside protecting your door, to make sure that no one else gets in here til your done." Harry gave her one of his award winning smiles.

Five minutes later, Remus Lupin walked in and after casting a silencing spell on the door, walked over to his wife and sat down. "You wanted to talk Nymph?"

"Yah Remus, there is a couple of things that we need to discuss. One, we're going to have a baby, I'm around six weeks. Second, I am getting ready to retire from the Aurors once the baby is born, so I can raise our children. I wanted to let you know, because it is important that I don't keep anything from you." Tonks smiled up at him.

"That's great Tonks, I love you so much, and I am glad that we are having a baby. Who is going to be taking your place as leader of the team?"

"Harry of course, he is ready and able to take over. I have always had complete confidence in him and his abilities. Will you support his being the leader? You will be the most senior member of the group, but he is also second in command." Tonks looked a little worried that he wouldn't be in support of her decision.

"Of course I will support him being in charge. I know that he will do a good job in it. He is still young, and able to do things that I'm still not able to. He will do a great job at it. I love you completely Tonks, and I am glad that you are going to retire to raise children. So I guess that this means that you want more children after this one." Remus had a smile on his face when he said this.

"At least two more, but maybe more. I love children Remus, and I want to have them with you. You are my everything, and the most important person in my life. I will always love you and all our children."

The rest of the team came and went along with the other Aurors to visit and to pay their respects to Tonks. She was a well-liked leader, and everyone loved her. Her abilities were well used in what she did as the leader of the SWAT team, as she was able to do things that the rest of the team needed spells to do. Her team was made up of the famous foursome of Hogwarts that defeated Voldemort the year after three of them graduated, a wearwolf, a metamorphagus, and four hit wizards that were the best that they do. Tonks spent the next week resting up and recovering from her injuries, and making out her paperwork for her retirement and what she would do afterwords when she was done. She had to get ready for the transfer of power to Harry in a couple of months, but was quite sure that he could do it.


	5. SWAT Special Wizard Attack Team

**AUROR**

Chapter 5: SWAT (Special Wizarding Attack Team)

The team that was assembled in the meeting room that morning were one of the toughest ones in the ministry. They were known as SWAT, and they were some of the youngest and most talented Aurors and Hit Wizards that the ministry had. They consisted of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Ginny Potter-Weasley, his wife and youngest member. Ron Weasley, strategist and one of the golden trio of Hogwarts. Hermione Weasley-Granger, Ron's wife and the brains of the group. Nymphadora Tonks, Metamorphagus, and leader of the group. Remus Lupin, Werewolf, Marauder, and Tonks husband. There was also 4 hit wizards that were trained by the head of the Aurors himself, Alastor "Mad Eyed" Moody. They consisted of former Aurors that showed special interest and ability in different styles of fighting and magic. The whole team were either Ani-magi, metamorphagus, or werewolf. Harry's form was of a golden Phoenix, Ron's was a Silver Wolf, Ginny's a Red Fox, and Hermione's was a wise owl. The four hit wizards consisted of two metamorphagus, one werewolf, and a young woman that had the form of a crow in her animagi form.

They sat there having breakfast in the common area of the hall warriors. They were discussing what they were going to be doing today. "Ok everyone on today's schedule, we have been asked to escort the minister of magic to a special meeting and to be prepared for anything. We will be going to France to meet with there minister and talk about training there own SWAT team. We're leaving this evening after a day of training. Harry take the Aurors, and to of the hit wizards and do some basic training today while I work with our two metamorphaguses today, and everyone, we will be having the rest of the day off after lunch. So get ready and packed for a two week stay in France after lunch. We will be leaving after dinner tonight. Remus, Bill I know that this will be taking us through the full moon, so make sure that you two have your wolfsbane potions, and be prepared for that night. We will be at a safe place with a place for your transformation that one night, so don't worry." She smiled at the two werewolves that were on the team, and were really proud of them for what they did. "Make sure that you all have your cell phones with you tonight, and a emergency way to get out of there. I don't think that we will be having problems, but just in case."

Between the 10 of them they had a combined total of 60 years of experience with the ministry, have taken down 300 people that the ministry had considered to dangerous for the regular Aurors to take down. Handled more cases of murder by people than they would care to count, and helped form SWAT teams for countries around the world. They were the top team in competition around the world, and were now retired as competitors undefeated. They now judge and run competitions. Among them there was the one who took down the dark lord, and his friends, who were loyal to him and the team. They were a well oiled team that were brought together by the minister of magic right after the fall of Voldemort as a team to handle special situations. They trained with not only the regular Aurors, but they also trained with the British Special Forces, MI5, Interpol, and also helped out Scotland Yards if there was a possibility of magic being used in an investigation or they were after a witch or wizard.

Harry took his group out back onto the track and took them through basic calisthenics, and stretching exercises. Then they did a five mile run around the track, and the obstacle course, that was set up by the Special Forces, and enhanced by magic. After the obstacle course, they went through a 2 mile run to warm down, and stretched some more. "Ok everyone, hit the showers, then spend an hour at the firing range before you go to lunch and have the rest of the day off." After Harry said this, he headed to his room to get a shower before heading there himself.

Tonks took the other two metamorphaguses, a female and a male through some breathing exercise, and practicing some of there stealth techniques before they were also told to go run three miles then hit the showers and the gun range before going off for the rest of the day.

Tonks and Harry met down at the firing range watching the team go through their practice time, and smiled. "There good Harry, I'm glad that we were able to go through the training for it. I'm sure that we're all marksman, even tho don't we have re-certification coming up in the next year or so?"

:"Yah, I got the paperwork this morning for that. It comes up in five months, so we don't have to worry to much. We will all do fine with it. We always certify when it comes up. Now why don't you take a few shots to get warmed up, I think we will all be traveling with sidearms tonight." Tonks told Harry this with a smile.


	6. Headquarters

**AUROR**

Chapter 6: Headquarters

A/N: This chapter will be from the head of the Auror's Alastar Moody's point of view, as he takes you as a special guest on a guided tour of the Auror headquarters. —Donald

"Good morning Mr. Moody. Would you like some tea before your first meeting?" The director's secretary asked with a cheery voice.

Moody grumbled something that she took for a yes as he went into his office. He was looking forward to today, because he was taking a group of prominent people on a tour of the headquarters today. They consisted of many fans of one of his groups, Harry Potter, and people that might be thinking about going into the field. They would be starting in about an hour, and he had a bit of paperwork to finish before he started. "Is everything set up for the brunch that we had planned for the guests today Crystal?" He let out the question that was more in the form of a grunt.

"Of course Mr. Moody, it will be served around 1pm in the dining room. Is there anything else that you need for the tour today?"

Crystal was a very capable witch that has been his secretary for the last 20 years, and always seemed to know when he needed something. "No need, I think that we have everything that we need for today. Thank you, you can take the rest of the day off after you get this paperwork filed."

"Thank you sir, have fun today." Crystal seemed to disappear into her office as soon as she was dismissed.

Moody went about doing his paperwork waiting for the people that were going to be his tour group today. He never usually took the time to lead these groups, but it was by special request of Auror Potter that he take some of his fans, and some possible recruits on a tour. He wasn't going to be the happiest person to deal with afterwards, but would put on a happy face while on this tour.

When he walked into the meeting room an hour later, he found that there were about 10 people that were waiting for him having tea and coffee. You could tell the ones that were fans of his Auror, and the ones that were the possible recruits. The fans were all looking on in awe at the portrait of well-known Aurors that was on the wall, looking at a certain black haired, green eyes man, that had a ready smile. While the possible recruits were off in a corner talking to someone that the others hadn't noticed walk in, and it seemed that if they did, they wouldn't be having much of a tour today, because the object of their adoration was in the corner holding court.

"Good morning Harry, will you be joining our little group in showing them around today?" Alastar asked with a smile on his face as the people who were around the portrait turned as one, when they heard that the person they were fawning over, was in the room with them.

"If you don't mind sir, I thought I would come along with them to just be there. I have the day off, except to hang around here just in case. You know what I mean by that, but I think I have a few hours to kill." Harry gave his famous lopsided grin at the people gathered around him now.

"Your welcome to join us Harry, shall we get started then. We will be starting out with a tour of the building, and then go down to the training area, and then show you where the courtrooms are. You will be having lunch that has been set up after the tour of the building, and then we will go on. So if you will all follow me, we will get started." There were a few murmurs as he led them out of the meeting room and toward the offices of the building. He led them through the different departments, and introduced them to the different people that they met along the way.

Harry stayed with them all along the tour, and answered any question that was fielded toward him. Mostly they were about how long he had been with the Aurors, whether it was true or not that he was married, how he liked working for the ministry and all that. Toward the end of the first part of the tour, Moody led them to the main lunch room for the brunch. They were met by Ginny Potter who kissed her husband and said that they were all set up for after lunch. Harry smiled at her, and told the tour group, "well you all are going to get a special treat after lunch today. I know my boss doesn't know about this, but the Auror SWAT team has set up a special presentation in place of the normal training session that you would normally see in a tour. I hope you enjoy, I have to leave you now, but I will see you there, considering that I'm part of that group." Harry gave them a smile, and left the room.

There were murmurs among the people as they were all excited about the possibility of seeing that group of Aurors and Hit Wizards. They had all heard of the group of course, and all knew that it was going to be a special afternoon if they were going to get a special presentation for their tour group. They all ate their brunch quickly and made their way down to the training grounds, where they found an obstacle course set up, a dueling ring, and some other small areas that were set up for the show.

As the group sat down, a tall bubble gum pink haired woman walked up to the podium that was set up in the middle of the area. She was followed by nine other people that were similarly dressed in black battle robes, and full dress. She cast a Sonorus charm on herself and addressed the group. "Ladies and Gentleman, I am Nymphadora Tonks, and I am the leader of the SWAT team. We are going to give you a demonstration on our training and techniques on what we do. We will be showing you our obstacle course, a duel between our two best duelists, Harry and Ginny Potter. We will also be showing you some of our special skills that each of us has, for we have three metamorphaguses, two werewolves, and five animagi in our group. We won't be able to show everyone, but we can show you some of us. The three metamorphagus will be showing you different uses of the ability for stealth and hiding. So first off I think we will show you our obstacle course being run by the full team, while I have our speaker come forth and commentate for you. Mr. Fred Weasley, will you please come in and take over the show while we get set up." A tall red head came up to the podium thanking Tonks for letting him do this, and giving her a kiss on the cheek before she changed her hair back to black and went to get ready.

"Everyone while we get ready for the show to begin, can I interest any of you in one of my brother and mines products from Weasley Wizadring Wheezes, now in five countries and a mail thriving mail order business. I'm kidding, that isn't why you're here, so let the show begin. If you will look over at the beginning of the course, you will see that Tonks has brought her team up to the starting line of the course. That is Harry Potter leading his half of the team through the first part over a twenty-foot wall, while using their best abilities. Look at that, they start levitating up to the top of the wall to help the rest of the team over. That isn't something you learn as a regular Auror, but it is an innate ability that seems to come out of people when they become part of the SWAT team. Look, it seems that the rest of the team are now over the wall and running and dodging curses being fired at them from other Aurors on the sidelines. Now Tonks team are on their way over the wall as Harry's team covers there back. Harry and his team are firing curses back at the Aurors that are acting as the enemy as Tonks team covers the ground that the first team had just covered. They met up in front of the next obstacle, which seemed to be a series of tunnels and mazes that they had to make their way through. Tonks team led the way this time, while Harry's went another way through. If you look to the screen in front of you, you can follow them easier through the maze." Everyone was watching them make there way methodically through the maze, which contained all kinds of creatures and monsters that they had to defeat on their way to the other side. Once they were on the other side of the maze, they were immediately assaulted by forty Aurors in an attack. They split up into teams of two to take care of them. They were standing back to back to take them down. The teams were Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron and Hermione Weasley, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Bob Black and Cherry McDonald, and Moira and Mac McTaggert. They were working as a great team, taking down the Aurors with little or no resistance. There were a few injuries on their side, but the most serious one was when Moira was knocked clear across the room by a stunner, her husband Mac took out the Auror with a nasty looking leg locker curse and then kept going as he was trained. When the last of the Aurors were taken down, the maze disappeared. Mac then went over to his wife and revived her and the rejoined the rest of the group and bowed to the audience.

"There will be a five minute recess while Harry and Ginny get a rest before their duel. While we're waiting Moira, Mac and I will give you a little demonstration of our abilities of the Meta Morph." The three of them walked up and started showing the crowd different things that they could do with their abilities. They went through different changes of both hair and skin color, along with size and shape of there body and body styles. Mac finished it off with a perfect impersonation of Mad Eyed Moody, right down to his magical eye, at least that is what it looked like, even tho his wasn't real. This broke the whole crowd up in fits of laughter, including Moody who hadn't known that the young Meta Morph. had been practicing his ability so well and was able to get him down so well.

As the crowd quieted down, Harry and Ginny Potter walked up to the dueling ring, and faced each other with a bow. They were throwing curses back and forth, with counter curses and shields, along with them going through a lot of acrobatics that they were able to avoid each others curses. Ginny almost got Harry once with one of her famous Bat Bogey Hexes, but he was just able to throw up a shield charm. Then Harry had gotten her for only a little bit with a tickling charm, but she wouldn't submit to it after 10 minutes, so he let it off. She smiled at him sweetly, and did something completely unexpected. She went down on one knee, and gasped out in pain. Harry immediately forgot about the duel and went up to her, but unbeknownst to Harry, Ginny hadn't forgotten about the duel, and this was a ruse to get him to drop his guard. When he got closer to her, she stood up and before he could do anything, she shot him with a stunner, and a full body bind curse, and just to have fun, hit him with the bat bogey hex. She walked up to him and said, "do you give, or shall I leave you like this for a while?" She smiled at him sweetly when he nodded that he gave. She let off the curses and bowed to him and then to the gathered crowd.

"Now folks thank you for coming to our little demonstration. As you can see, sometimes in a duel, if you know your opponents' weakness, you can win easily. Ginny knew that Harry's weakness was her in pain. So she pounced on the opportunity to use this knowledge against him. Now next time Harry might or might not succumb to that trick again, but Ginny also knows that if she was really in trouble, along with any of the other team members, that Harry or anyone else on the team would be there to help them. Thank you all for being here, and I think that ends the tour. If any of you are interested in becoming part of this team when you get done with your Auror training, please let one of us know, and we will put you on the list of people to contact and keep an eye on. Thank you again and have a nice day." Tonks was smiling as she and her team left the arena to wait for anyone that was interested in it outside the area.

They were approached by half the people that were possible new recruits, saying that they were interested and were getting ready to start the training after they graduated at the end of the year hopefully. Tonks took down all their names, and said that they were looking forward to having them around for the Aurors and possibly SWAT.

A/N: Hey all this is my longest chapter ever in one of my stories, woo hoo. I am in a good mood about this. —Donald


	7. Training

**AUROR**

Chapter 7: Training

A/N: I know that I said that this is going to be a 8 chapter story, but to let you know that there is going to be a ninth chapter that I am having a friend write on a day in the life of Alastar Moody back from when he was first an Auror. ----Donald

The group of new recruits woke at 5 am as was there usual on what proved to be a beautiful summer day. They got up, and had a shower before getting dressed and going down for there morning run. They each ran 10 miles each morning after going through some warm up stretches and calisthenics. The run went through the English countryside surrounding there training center outside of London. It went through the woods, which were enchanted to throw random hexes at them to keep them on there toes. Then after the path through the woods, it ran along a winding river and across a rickety foot bridge. After that they ran up a hill to the top, where they turned around and made there way back along the same path. After there run and cool down period, they went and did 50 laps of the pool, and then to breakfast. After breakfast, they had practical and defense magic with there trainers, where they learned the many spells that they were to learn as Aurors til lunch. As soon as they got done with lunch, they had history of the Aurors, and the ministry for 2 hours, before they had the rest of the afternoon off before dinner. After dinner they were to go study up on stealth and the new spells that they were learning. They had a curfew of 9 pm during the week, and 11 on the weekends. They were to be in there dorms by no later than that time, unless they were with a trainer or on a training mission.

During the run that morning, Ginny Weasley was ahead of the pack doing a leisurely run through the woods, when she was hit with a tickling hex, and she turned to take out the target that she had to take out before the hex was lifted so she could go on. It took her a couple of tries because the curse had hit her good, and she was quite ticklish. When she hit it finally, you could here her mumbling to herself about how she agreed with everyones assesment of there trainers and why they called the head of the Aurors Mad Eyed. She was also smiling to herself about it was more like crazy old coot. "I wonder how many times Harry was caught by that same trap? I will have to ask him in my next letter to him." While she was musing, she set off another trap, but had been able to dodge it and send a disarming spell at the target easily as she ran along. Right behind her, she found her best friend in the class, Luna Lovegood catching up with her.

"Hey Gin, I see you got caught by the tickler again. Thinking about Harry as you were running?" Luna was a good person, that had decided to join the Aurors at the end of there 6th year after Harry had defeated Voldemort, and saved her life. She was happy that Ginny and Harry were finally together and getting married. She was seeing Neville Longbottom for a little while now, and they were also to be married shortly after there training was over. Neville was a skilled healer with St. Mungos, had been since he finished his training about 6 months ago.

"Yah, I got caught again. Darn it, I think that he had set that trap up just for me. Well shall we finish our run together? I see the end of the woods nearby, and then it's just a short sprint back to the training center." Ginny and Luna were running towards the end of the woods laughing like the friends that they were. When they got back to the center, they were cooling down when the rest of the class showed up. They all changed into there suits and jumped into the pool for there laps before breakfast.

"The pool was a fun place to hang out during there off times, but it was also big enough for the whole class to do there laps at the same time. When they jumped in they made it a race to see who would get it done first. As it turned out, they all were finished about the same time, and were in the locker rooms showering and changing within an hour. They met up with Harry and Neville as they were leaving the locker room, and they all walked off towards the dining hall together. It seems that Harry and Ron were just getting done with there run at the same time that the girls were getting done with the swim. They were a year ahead of them in there training, and had the swim before the run themselves.

Ginny gave Harry a kiss and held his hand as they were walking there. "Hey Ron, where's Hermoine? Wasn't she with you guys on your run?" Hermoine Granger was Ron's girlfriend of a few years, and also in there training group. She was also one of Ginny's best friends.

"Oh she had been done for a while now, she said she had something that she wanted to look up before breakfast, so she went off ahead of us. Don't worry, we will be seeing her at breakfast I'm sure." Ron gave his little sister one of his patented lop-sided grins.

"Ok, so how did your guys run go today? Harry dear, did you ever get caught by the tickling trap while running before? I keep getting caught by it, and I don't know why." Ginny didn't want to let him know that the reason that she keeps getting caught was because she keeps thinking about him at the time.

"Oh I get caught by it every once in awhile, but I haven't been in about two weeks." Harry didn't say that the reason that he was being caught was because of her being on his mind, but it changed when he changed his times so he was there at a different time. "Maybe if you went by that spot at a different time it won't bother you anymore. You never know, it might help." Harry gave her another kiss as they were walking into the dining hall.

Breakfast was a healthy and nutritious one. They all sat together to eat, and when they were done, they went to there morning classes. They went together, because while there morning workouts were separate, there morning magic classes were together. They learned different types of curses and hexes. There teacher was none other than Nymphadora Tonks. When they walked in that day, she said hello to the class, and told them that they were going to be working on concealment charms that day. The class was some of the brightest in the center, and were picking it up rather quickly. When the class was over, she had asked Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny to stay after for a few minutes.

"Wotchers guys, you are really picking these things up quickly. I have something to discuss with you all. I have been talking with Moody about putting together a group that are kind of like the muggle SWAT teams for special situations in the magical world. Well I have gotten permission to put the team together, and I have found that you four are the best in your class at everything. Plus you four work the best together, and I had decided to have you four along with Remus Lupin and myself as the Auror part of the team. There will also be four Hit Wizards that are part of the team. You also have been chosen because of your special abilities. You four are all ani-magi, Remus is a werewolf. I'm a metamorphagus, and the four hit wizards consist of two more metamorphaguses, another werewolf, and another ani-magi. So do you four want to join the group? If you do, you will be doing extra training after you all get done with your training for Aurors, and be assigned to me personally." Tonks looked at them with a twinkle that would put Dumbledore to shame.

"Sounds like fun Tonks, of course we will join." The four of them said at the same time. They spent the rest of their afternoon off going through what they would be learning with Tonks and the others, and just enjoying the company.

After dinner that night, they were learning stealth with Moody and Lupin. They were going into the different styles of fighting and stealth that was used. After class the four of them walked up to Remus and talked to him about this new training until they had to go to bed that night. They were all smiling as they settled down for the night.


	8. New Recruits

**AUROR**

Chapter 8: New Recruits

The class of recruits was just out of there training and starting there first days as fully trained Aurors. There first couple of days were spent filling out paperwork, and getting there senior Auror that would be working with them for there first year. Harry, Ron and Hermoine were going to be working with Tonks, Lupin and Shacklebot to train there first year as they were going to be trained in special warfare towards there SWAT team credentials. Hermoine was going to take Shacklebots position once he retired at the end of the year of training, and Harry and Ron were recruited to it for themselves. There first day of there AUROR career was going pretty good, in that they spent it getting there specialized equipment. The golden trio were assigned to Tonks team right away, and they knew that they were going to be going there.

The rest of the group was coming together for lunch that day, where they were talking about what had happened that day so far. "I have to read the book that he wrote from cover to cover by the end of the week, then he will be quizzing me. I mean I don't mind, but I thought that I would be getting into the field more my first week, not studying." Marcus Dufont said after he sat down with the group. He had been assigned to Moody as his junior member, and wasn't having a good day so far. They all felt a little bit sorry for him, but they all had to read that book also, so they weren't to sorry.

"Don't worry about it Marcus, we all have to read that book, so it's not going to be to bad. I read it while in training, and it's quite fascinating." Hermoine said this, then went into the different parts about the book and Moody's idea of training and what he thought that Aurors should be like. "I'm sure that he will be the next head of the Aurors, so I would learn well with him, and you should be on the fast track to the top. If I wasn't with the SWAT group, I probably would have tried to request to be his junior." She smiled at him which made him relax more.

"Thank you Hermoine for your kind words. I know I shouldn't be complaining, and be happy that I was chosen to be with him in this. This book is actually not that bad huh. How long did it take you to read it?"

"It only took me a couple of days, and no it's not that bad. It shouldn't take you more than a couple of days to read it. I'm still going to read it again to get an overview for the quiz, it's fascinating reading." She then pulled out said book, and started reading while listening to her companions conversation and eating her lunch.

The whole group had become good friends while going through there training over the last couple of years. There were 6 of them, 3 guys and 3 gals, they all had some special ability or something that they were known for, or both. There was Harry Potter, the boy who lived, took out Voldemort the year before he started his training, and was a Lion Ani-Magi. Ronald Weasley, one third of the infamous trio of Hogwarts, Eagle Ani-Magi. Hermoine Granger, the other third of the trio with Ron and Harry, infamous book worm, smartest person in her graduating class at both Hogwart's and during the Auror training, Owl Ani-Magi. Marcus Dufont, was the son of the current Minister of Magic, he had also helped take down the last group of Death Eaters that had taken over his home town in America, and he was a Metamorphagus. Tricia Camp was a slight lady that was Marcus's girlfriend and a wolf Ani-Magi. The last of the group was an elf who was the first of her kind to come to the Auror's. Her name was Delilah Moonrake and she had befriended the group quite easily, and was a beast speaker. She was originally going to be a unspeakable, but decided that she couldn't stand that work, and took up Auror instead. The group had been close the whole of the training, and helped each other out considerably.

The rest of the day went well, they went off with there senior members and finished the day with dinner with everyone. At the end of the day it was a quiet time when Harry met with Ginny in the flat that they shared with Ron and Hermoine. They were sitting on the balcony talking and sipping butter beer. "Ginny, can we talk a second? I have loved you for many years, and we have been going out now since my 6th year. Well I was wondering if you would do me the favor of being my wife when you get done with your training next year?" Harry got down on one knee, and opened a small box which had a beautiful diamond ring in it.

Ginny had her mouth agape as she tried her hardest to form words. The ring looked beautiful and she couldn't say a word, so she just nodded as Harry slipped the ring on her finger. She then hugged Harry tight and they both went back in where Ron and Hermoine were watching them with interest for they both looked like they were really happy about something.

Hermoine was the first to notice the ring, and let out a gasp. "Congratulations you two, I guess that is what I think it is." She ran up to Ginny and Harry and gave them both a big hug. "When's the wedding going to be? Oh this is going to be such a big thing. I hope that I'm going to be invited, hell forget that, Ginny are you going to let me be your maid of honor?" Hermoine was so excited that she was jumping for joy for her two friends.

Ron finally figured out what his girlfriend was talking about and got a lopsided grin on his face as he approached the three others. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. When are you going to tell mom and dad and the rest of the family? Congratulations Mate, you got yourself one of the best in the world that I'm related to. Of course Moine is the best that I'm not related to, but she's the best that I am." Ron looked a little flustered when he said this, but he still had that grin on his face.

"Thank you two, we are happy about this also. As to your question Moine, we are going to wait til after Ginny finishes her training next year. That will give us enough time to plan a big wedding, and invite all our friends and family."

"One other thing, of course you will be my Maid of Honor Moine, I wouldn't have anyone else. As for when we are going to tell mom and dad, probably tomorrow, considering how late it is right now. So let's get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and I am getting tired." So the four of them split up to go to there rooms and had a good nights sleep.


	9. Authors note

**AURORS**

CHAPTER 9: Authors Note

Ok everyone, the last chapter was the final chapter that I'm going to be writing for this story. But on a good note, I am going to leave this story open for anyone that would like to submit there own chapter to AURORS. My only criteria is, that you keep to the storyline that I have set with the characters, in that Harry marries Ginny, Ron marries Hermoine, Luna is with Neville, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermoine, Tonks, Lupin and the three hit wizards make up a SWAT team. Mad Eyed Moody is the head of the Aurors. These criteria are for any that take place after the trio graduate from Hogwart's if you set if before that, then have them do whatever in the field.

There are a few rules that I don't allow in my stories, so please follow them.

1. No Slash

2. Keep to the storyline if you put it after they graduate.

3. Voldemort has been defeated, unless you put it in a different reality, if so, forget about rule #2, but not #1

4. One chapter only please, because I have put this as one chapter per group or person

I think that I have put this as a good story, and if you want to submit a chapter, send me a copy of it with your Author name on the site to the email address that is in my profile. Please put in the subject line that this is a chapter submission for this story. Thank you -----Donald


	10. Alastar Mad Eye Moody

**AURORS**

Chapter Ten: Alastar "Mad Eye" Moody

A/N: Ok everyone, this is my first chapter that was written by another Author in response to my offer to let others write a chapter for this story. The Authors Screen Name is FeyOfHeart, and she says that this is about the night the Potters were Killed... it goes into a little bit about Moody looking at James like a son, and his response to his death. Thank you and please read and review. I also know that this is a little short, but I never said how long the chapters had to be. –Donald

Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody looked up from the papers he had on his desk and sighed. It seemed there were no shortage of Death Eaters around, with Voldemort's rise to power. There seemed more people wanted to be on the winning side, than on the side of the righteous. Dumbledore was trying hard to defeat the dark lord, however, he wasn't having much luck. All the muggles and muggle borns were still dying, Voldemort was evading everything that was being done to stop him.

When Moody looked up, he saw the black head of young James Potter. He smiled, that boy was like a son he never had. Hard working as ever, with an eye for mischief. Mad Eye grinned, reminded him of himself growing up. He reached up and pushed the grey mane from his forehead. He grunted some as he saw someone approach him from behind.

"Is that you Longbottom?" He turned in his chair to see the grinning face of Frank Longbottom, another famed Auror. Frank threw down the three folders in his hands and smiled wider.

"Here it is sir, the papers you wanted." Frank smiled and grabbed his bag, eager to leave for the night. Halloween was the best time of year for any witch and wizard, it was especially happy for him, since they were going to be taking there one year old son, Neville, muggle "Trick or Treatng." He waved happily to James and Mad Eye before leaving the room.

"Potter, why don't you go also. Go spend time with that beautiful young wife and son of yours. Happy Halloween." James looked up, grateful to be let go. His messy hair seemed even messier with his youthful appearance. Little did everyone know, that it would be the last time that it would be the last time they would see him again.

"Thank you sir, Happy Halloween." James grabbed his bag, and quickly disappeared from the room. Soon, only Mad Eye was left to think on his thoughts. He shook his head and sighed. He buried himself in his work, and didn't look up again until many others rushed into the room.

"Mad Eye, it's over! He-who-must-not-be-named is gone! There is bad news in that. The Potters are dead, only there son, Harry is alive. He survived the killing curse! All he has is a lightning bolt shaped cut on his forehead!" Many voices spoke at once, not giving Mad Eye a chance to think.

"WHOA! One at a time. Now, You-Know-Who is gone? And the Potters are dead!" He asked incredulously. He had just seen James, just talked to him hours before. The shock of it all hit him. He was happy that Voldemort was gone. But the shock that the Potters:Lily and James were dead, broke his heart.

After investigating the scene, Mad Eye returned to his desk at the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic to write his version of the incident. Halfway through, tears began running down his haggard face. He loved the two Potters, adored young Harry, how could two of them be gone? He leaned back in his chair, thankful the others were at home, or at celebrations. The war was finally over, or had it just begun? Voldemort couldn't have been gone, how could a young boy kill the Dark Lord? Many questions filled the mans mind. He knew that they would have to be explained in 10 years, when young Harry would enter Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time.

A/N: Thank you for reading this story, I hope you all liked this chapter. Keep on reading and reviewing all my fans. –Donald


End file.
